1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invent on relates to an analog-digital conversion service transaction system and method providing a service for converting analog information media such as cassette tapes or records into digital information media such as compact discs (CDs) or digital video (DVDs).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since analog information media such as cassette tapes or records generally deteriorates, digital information media which are stronger against deterioration of information have currently been the mainstream. Moreover, it has been popular to reuse the analog information media saved as assets from the past by converting them into the digital information media.
However, there ha been a drawback that it takes extremely much trouble and costs extremely much money to purchase or rent analog-digital conversion equipment, and to implement analog-digital conversion by using the analog-digital conversion equipment in order to convert the analog information media i o the digital information media.
As described abode, there has been a disadvantage that it takes extremely much trouble and costs extremely much money to purchase or rent analog-digital conversion equipment, and to implement analog-digital conversion by using the analog-digital conversion equipment in order to convert the analog information media into the digital information media.
An object of the present invention is to provide an analog-digital conversion service transaction system and a method thereof that can convert the analog information media into the digital information media without taking much trouble or costing much money.
In order to overcome the above-described disadvantage, an analog-digital conversion service transaction system in the present invention comprises a distributor having the first terminal that can transmit via a network a request for a service converting analog information media into digital information media, and
a converting center having the second terminal that can be connected to the network, and providing a service for converting the analog information media into the digital information media in the case where the second terminal receives the request.
In an analog-digital conversion service transaction system in the present invention, the distributor has the distributor terminal being connectable to the network, and the converting center has the converting center terminal being connectable to the network so that the distributor can request conversion of the analog information media into digital information media to the converting center via the network. Owing to this, the analog information media can be converted into the digital information media without taking much trouble or costing much money.
As described above, in the analog-digital conversion service transaction method in the present invention, the distributor has the distributor terminal being connectable to the network, and the converting center has the converting center terminal being connectable to the network so that the distributor can request conversion o the analog information media into the digital information media to the converting center via the network. Therefore, it becomes possible to convert the analog information media into the digital information media without taking much trouble or costing much money.